


driver's license

by Mikuuuuuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikuuuuuu/pseuds/Mikuuuuuu
Summary: this story is based on the song 'drivers license' by olivia rodrigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a professional writer so read at your own risk lol bye.

On a peaceful sunny day, I was walking down the streets to go to my favorite café to buy some food for me and my boyfriend.

Today I just got my drivers license and I am so happy! I can finally use the Car that my dad gave me on my 19th Birthday. My boyfriend will also be happy about this news!

I went inside the café and the first thing I noticed was the addicting scent of freshly brewed coffee. I sighed, “feels like home.” This café was where me and my boyfriend first met. He asked me out on the same day and of course I said yes. And ever since that day, this is where we always hang out.

I walked towards the counter, greeted by a blonde girl, who rather looked new here. “Uhh- Hi. I’m Mikasa, and I’m a regular customer here.” I smiled at her kindly while she did the same. She’s kinda pretty.

“Hi Mikasa. I’m Historia, and I’m- kinda new here.” She replied to me kindly, but a hint of awkwardness was shown in her smile. “So uhh, can I take your order?”

“oh yeah, of course.” I told her our usual order while she writes it down for me. Historia smiled awkwardly and excused herself.

I sat on one of our favorite spot near the window. I sighed as I stare off to space. It’s been 2 years. Our relationship, I mean. But nothing has changed. He was still as secretive as ever. But all things aside, he was still the perfect boyfriend.

My thoughts got interrupted by a tapping on the window beside me. There, I saw my boyfriend, giving me his signature smile. Seeing him automatically made me smile back. He ran towards the entrance and went straight towards where I was sitting.

Eren sat the opposite of me as I smile widely, slightly forgetting the negative thoughts I was having just a minute ago.

“I knew I’d meet you here.” He said, taking my hands in his while tightening the grip to make me feel warm. I blushed at the skin contact, it’s not that he doesn’t do this often. He does, believe me, but he never fails to make me blush and make my heart beat fast.

“I already ordered. The usual.” I said, my smile not disappearing a bit. He nodded as a reply.

Minutes later, our order arrived, served by Historia.

Eren looked at the blonde girl standing on her side, “Historia?” He asked, more like making sure rather than guessing.

Historia looked at the owner of the voice as she widened her eyes. “Eren? Is that really you?” She exclaimed enthusiastically.

“How.. do you two know each other?” I asked confused.. like really confused. I looked at the both of them, back and forth.

“Mikasa, this is Historia, My childhood friend and Historia, this is Mikasa, my girlfriend.” Eren introduced.

“Oh so you two are dating?” Historia cooed, while Eren nodded proudly.

I smiled at the sight of Eren being proud of me as his girlfriend but of course, I admit, I feel jealous. 2 years of relationship yet He never mentioned a childhood friend of his. Though I know I’ll be jealous either way, but... I can’t explain it.

***  
“So Historia, how are you these days?” Eren asked while sipping on his Iced Coffee, looking straight at the girl who’s currently sitting beside me.

“I’ve been up to a lot recently, especially making money, since my brother is sick these past few days.” Historia replied, the smile on her face is no longer visible.

Eren looked at her with sympathy. “Do you want me and Mikasa to help you?”

I looked at Eren in disbelief. It’s not that I don’t wanna help her at all, It’s just that.. I can’t even help myself get some money since I’m super lazy. Then me, helping somebody else? Can’t imagine it.

“Thanks but I think I can do it myself.” Historia smiled sincerely at me and Eren. “How about you? What have been up to lately?” She asked, referring to Eren.

“Oh.. A lot.” Ereb replied shortly.

I swear I saw Eren grin, like not just a normal grin but you know? that grin when you know he’s hiding something.

“Is that all? just ‘a lot’” Historia complained about how Eren’s reply is so short. It was obvious she wanted to know more. But Eren just nodded. 

“Say Eren, you remember when we were still kids, before we got separated?”

And here goes the memories.

“yeah, I still remember vividly.”

“Remember that time when you confessed to me that you like me?” Historia chuckled at the memory she remembered. My eyebrows furrowed. Eren liked her?  
Eren nodded enthusiastically while saying, “I remember that clearly,” He laughed for awhile before continuing, “you even promised that you’ll marry me when we grow older.” And then He laughed again. Making the Historia giggle.

At this point, I would’ve already left. I’m just trying to stop myself because I still wanna hear their conversation-  
“Well, Eren.. I’m still holding on to that promise.”

***  
I was currently in the balcony of our apartment, leaning on the railings, staring off to nowhere deep in thought, when I suddenly felt hands wrapped around my waist.

“Baby, About earlier-”

“It’s okay Eren.” I said expressionless. He seemed to notice my tone as I felt his body shiver at the mention of his name.

“I know it’s not.” He unwrapped his hands around me and made me face him.

“That promise, I'm no longer holding on to that.. because I have you.” He reassured me sincerely. The way he said it made my heart felt at ease. “I don't need that silly promise, because I told myself that you’ll be the only girl I’ll love. You might not be the first but you’ll always be the last.” He added. He took a strand of my hair, that was covering my face and put it behind my ear, smiling to me reassuringly.

My eyes were already filled with tears, threatening to fall. Eren noticed so He pulled me into a hug and caressed my hair soothingly. His touch just makes me feel at home. His touch was so careful, like any minute I’ll suddenly break.

***  
After hours of cuddling in the living room, I looked at the time and saw that it was time for dinner.

I looked beside me and saw that Eren was sound asleep. His hands were wrapped around my waist as my back was against his chest.

I slowly unwrapped his hands that was on my waist, afraid of waking him up. I slowly walked to the kitchen and thought of something we could eat. I opened the cabinets where our foods was placed but there was nothing. I went to the refrigerator, but there was also nothing.

I wanted to cook something special this night but there was no ingredients. And I also don’t have money to buy them.

I checked other cabinets to see if there are other things I could cook. I opened the upper cabinet and saw that there was entirely nothing.

“Guess we won’t be eating something special tonight.” I muttered to myself. I looked for eggs in the refrigerator and cooked it sunny side.

I woke Eren up and told him it was time to eat.

We were now both sitting across each other at our dining table.

“Eren-ah, Sorry if you had to eat eggs for tonight.” I looked at him worriedly but he just gave me a smile, saying that it’s okay. “But don’t worry, I promise tomorrow, I’ll cook something special-”

“Mikasa, you don’t have to. As long as you’re the one who cooked it, it’s already special.” He cut me off and shot me his cute bunny smile.

“What’s with the cheesy stuff today?” I asked. On a daily basis, he’ll just say something reassuringly but will be still sweet, but today? He’s kinda weird, to be honest.

“You don’t like it?” He asked, staring at me intently.

“Uh- no. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just- nevermind.” I ran out of things to say. I swear this bunny knows how to make me speechless at times. He just grinned while shaking his head, and started to eat.

“By the way, I’m going out tomorrow.”

***  
“Can’t I just go with you?” I begged Eren to just let me go with him since I’m not doing anything today. We were currently in our shared room. Me sitting on our bed and watching him put on his coat as he looks at me in the mirror.

“I told you, we’re all boys, you’ll be the only girl there if you go with me.” He protested.

“Armin would probably bring Annie with him, right?” I insisted. I’d rather go with him than just stay at home doing nothing. You might never know when that Historia girl will show up, so I’d rather choose to be prepared.

“He wouldn’t.” He said, “Speaking of Annie, why don’t you just invite her with you, so that someone will keep you company..” He added, still insisting to not let me go with him.

“Knowing how possessive Armin can be over Annie, he wouldn’t just leave her alone.”

“That’s why I said, why don’t you just invite Annie here?”

“Ugh fine.”

“Thanks, carrot.”

“Shut up. Go now and don’t call me that.”

Eren bent down to me and kissed me on the forehead before heading out.

And now I’m left all alone, sulking.

I grabbed my phone to contact Annie, Armin’s girlfriend. A classmate of mine in high school but before the phone even rang, someone knocked on the door. Eren hasn’t even left yet.

“Carrot! Looks like you have a guest.” Eren shouted from the living room.

I sprinted out to see who he was talking about when I saw Annie standing at the doorsteps.

“Hey Mikasa! Armin told me to hang out with you since I couldn’t go with them.” Annie greeted me with a hug while saying that. While I hugged her back. 

“I also told her that.” Eren chuckled but I just glared at him. “Anyway, have fun!” He sent a wink at me, to which I didn’t respond to, before going out.

***  
“Did Armin really told you that?” I asked in disbelief. “Armin is so strict and then he just out of nowhere told you to hang out with one of your friends?”

“I know, they’re so weird today.” Annie clicked her tongue while shaking her head.

“Anyway, wanna stalk them?” I suggested. Annie looked at me like she just saw a ghost before shaking her head quickly.

“N-no- I mean, that’s a b-bad Idea.” She stuttered, obviously panicking.

“What do you mean? Are you also hiding something from me?” I asked suspiciously. They’re all suspicious, to be honest. Starting from Eren to Armin.

“No- Why would I hide something from you?” She gulped. She’s making it more suspicious but I no longer said anything.

“So? What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” I reached for her hand and led her to my car.

“You got your driver's license now?” Annie asked, surprised. I nodded in reply.

I haven’t told Eren about this yet, because I always forget it. But maybe in our 3rd year anniversary, which was tomorrow night.

***  
We arrived at the mall, where they said they’ll hang out


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at the mall, where the ‘boys bonding’ was taking place. What would they do in a mall?  
I parked my car in a vacant spot.

I glanced at Annie beside me, who was rather fiddling with her fingers. “you okay?” I asked, worriedly.

“y-yeah.. perfectly fine.” she answered, stuttering.

The way she acts just makes it really suspicious. What is she so anxious about? Why do I feel like they’re hiding something from me? What’s going on?

*  
We entered the mall and saw really really lots of people. I mean, this is a mall, obviously. But, the thing I’m worried about is.. how will we even find them in this place?  
“Annie, you got any idea where you think they’ll go to?” I nudged the girl beside me, who looked rather clueless too.

“As far as I know, Armin doesn’t like shopping.” She said, looking around, finding clues where they might be.

“Neither does Eren.” I replied, copying her each move. “are you even sure they’re here?”

“yes. Armin told me, that this is the mall they’ll go to before he left.” She answered surely.

We walked to a nearby bench to sit down for a while.

“Hey Mikasa.. I’ll go get some drinks for us while taking a rest.” Annie suggested, and I nodded in reply. She stood up, leaving me alone.

Is it just me.. or I feel like I shouldn’t have gone here? I feel like I shouldn’t have followed them here. I am sure there is something wrong. I feel suddenly anxious.  
I shook my head, releasing all the negative thoughts in my head. “Aish, I’m just being paranoid.” I said, reassuring myself. 

Annie came back holding two cups of bubble tea.

We now sat in silence.

I was looking around, wishing to spot Eren or Armin but instead, I saw a not so pleasant sight.

Historia.  
With Eren.  
I felt my other hand formed a fist.

I knew it from the start. That boy's bonding was just an excuse.

I stood up furiously from the bench we were sitting at, making Annie flinch from her seat.

“Hey, Mikasa-” before Annie can even finish her sentence, I already stormed towards the two who's now laughing and giggling.

I speed up my pace, walking fast, my eyes filled with tears. When I was now in front of the two, I raised my hand and slapped Historia with full force.

Tears were continuously running down my face as I raised my other hand to slap her again but only to be stopped by Eren.

“What the hell are you doing Mikasa?!” He furiously yelled at me. His grip in my hand tightening.

“What the hell Eren?” I looked at him with anger in my eyes. I tried to escape from his grip but he was just so strong. “Let me go!” I yelled, my voice echoing around the mall.

We now got the attention of the other people in the mall, causing a scene.

“Mikasa calm down-”

“Shut the f up Eren! How the hell can you expect me to calm down when I just f ing saw you with this trash!”

“It’s not what It looks like-”

“Of course it is!” I sobbed. He loosened his grip on my hand but kept it there. “It’s obvious that you’re cheating on me-”

“It’s not like that-”

“Don’t even try to explain!”

He looked down and kept quiet. I looked at the girl beside him who was staring at me in horror.

“M-mikasa I swear it’s not what it looks like-” Historia tried to explain but failed.

“Shut up!” I spat, the tears were not stopping from flowing down. I turned to look at Eren again.

“We’re over.”  
I choked back my tears. Of course, it was painful. So painful that I feel like dying at the scene.

Eren raised his head, looking at me pleadingly. Tears were forming in his eyes as one already escaped from it.

Him, crying is my weakness. Seeing him like this breaks my heart in a million pieces. But this was the right thing to do.

I looked away, not wanting to see him crying anymore. I heard his quiet sobs as he tries to speak up.

“M-mikasa, please.. don’t.”

Not wanting to hear him any further, I ran away wiping my tears.

I went to the parking lot and looked for my car. Some people were staring at me but I couldn’t care less.

I opened my car door and drove away.

“I hate myself.” I cried. 

The sun was no longer in the sky. The moon replaced it just like how he replaced me.

The tears were covering my eyes causing me to not clearly see the road. But before I could even wipe it away, I heard a continuous car beeping from the distance.

And everything turned black.

*  
My eyes fluttered open. I couldn’t feel my body. I tried moving but I can’t.

I heard sobs from the distance. And muffled voices.

All I could see were blurry faces and everything around me was blurry.

“She’s awake!” I heard a familiar feminine voice called out.

“Mikasa.. c-can you see m-me? Mikasa?” a feminine voice asked, but a little hoarse than the first one.

“Ms. Leonhart, please excuse me.” A manly voice spoke. “Ms. Ackerman, can you hear me?” He asked referring to me.

“Y-yes.” I nodded weakly. The voices and my blurry sight finally disappeared, being replaced by familiar faces.

I looked around weakly, the place was not familiar to me. “Where am I?” I asked, not sure if the others were able to hear.

“You’re in the hospital, Ms. Ackerman.” The man answered, who turned out to be the doctor.

Things slowly sink in, as I remember everything that had happened. Starting from the break up to me getting into an accident.

I weakly moved my head to look for the person I wanted to see and there he was, standing in the far corner, his hands covering his face.

“E-eren?” I called out to him, making his head shot up, and hurriedly walked to me.

“Baby.. please- I’m sorry... It’s all my fault-” He said in-between cries. He took my hand in his as he stroke the back of it with his thumb.

“it’s not your fault.. well, maybe slightly.. but I need you to explain” I replied, the weakness in my voice no longer shown. He looked at the other people in the room and spoke with his eyes, wishing for privacy. Leaving as Eren said, we were now the only ones in the room.

There was nothing but the sound of beeping from the monitor.

“Mikasa..” He started, wiping his tears. He took a chair so that he can sit beside the hospital bed. Eren never let go of my hand the whole time. “First of all, I asked for Historia’s company and I’m not cheating, I promise.” He continued as he looked straight into my eyes with sincerity.

“why ask for her company when you have me?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise for our anniversary. I invited Historia so that I can ask what kind of gift does a girl really want. I mean.. Historia is a girl.” He explained.

“so you were preparing for a surprise?” I asked as he nodded in reply. Hearing his explanation made me realize, that I was the one at fault. My jealousy was the one to blame.

“Mikasa, I love you.” He suddenly said, out of nowhere. I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes. He caressed the back of my hand soothingly. “It’s been two years, ever since you said yes to be my girlfriend. It’s been two years and I’m happy that we’re still together. It’s been two years ever since I’ve been meaning to ask you this..” He stopped momentarily as he took out a little box from his pocket as he opened it, revealing a silver ring inside. A tear from my eye escaped as I let out a chuckle. “Can you, Mikasa, make me the happiest man in the whole universe, join me in our journey as husband and wife and, marry me?” He smiled.

That smile filled with hope. That smile that held lots of emotions. That smile that he always gives me when he’s happy. That smile that I’ve always loved. And still loves.

“Yes.” I nodded with joy as he puts the ring on my ring finger and kissed it.

He chuckled before pulling me into a side hug and kissed my forehead.

I will cherish this moment.. forever.  
“By the way, didn’t you said you were with Armin?” I pulled away slightly from our hug and looked up at him.

“Well, let’s say.. he has plans too.” He winked at me as placed himself in the hospital bed, laying there beside me. “Can I ask you something?” I hummed in reply as he stroke my hair soothingly.

“Why were you involved in a car accident when you don’t even have a driver's license? You do know that’s against the rules.”

“I had my driver's license yesterday.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” He gasped and looked at me dramatically.

“Speaking of the accident.. how’s my car?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the Side Stories!❤

**Author's Note:**

> yes, Armin and Annie are together in my imagination. (Armin nyo possessive) btw, if there are any errors or mistakes just tell us
> 
> P.S. their original names are soojin and doyoung so if u found any mistakes there tell us also.
> 
> Love,  
> Ackermxn and Wongsuxhiii


End file.
